1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ventilator arranged at a supply opening of a case, and particularly relates to the ventilator which is capable of heightening the degree of shielding in a fully closed state by means of louvers at the supply opening.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally in an automobile or the like mounted with an air adjusting device, a case whose supply opening faces an inside of a car is provided on an instrument panel or the like. The supply opening of the case has a ventilator for adjusting a wind direction. The similar art to this includes a ventilator disclosed in Japanese Patent application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-158226.
This kind of ventilator has a structure such that a plurality of louvers, which freely open and close with shaft pins formed on their one ends serving as centers of the opening and closing, are arranged in parallel at the supply opening. One louver which is positioned in the endmost portion is used as a standard louver, and this standard louver is opened/closed. Operation force of the standard louver is transmitted to another louvers via a link. When the standard louver is operated to a closing direction, the other louvers are brought into a fully closed state in which the supply opening is shielded in an interlocking manner. When the standard louver is operated to an opening direction, the standard louver and the other louvers are brought into an opened state in which they face an air supply direction.
In the fully closed state, the other ends of the louvers come into contact with the one ends of the adjacent louvers successively starting from the louver on the inner side of the supply opening, so that an air passage in the case is shielded. For this reason, when the perfectly fully closed state is obtained, an air dumper for shielding air is not necessary. Therefore, a number of parts and is a number of the assembly steps are reduced.
In such a prior art, however, since the fully closed state of the supply opening is such that the other ends of the louvers are simply brought into contact with the one ends of the adjacent louvers, the other ends of the louvers do not perfectly come into contact with the one ends of the adjacent louvers because of an error of a dimension at the time of manufacturing the louvers, a change in the dimension of the louvers caused by a change in temperature after the assembly, and the like. As a result, there is a concern of a gap being generated.